In many countries, the average diet does not contain sufficient levels of iron and iron deficiency is well documented. Although iron deficiency is one of the few nutritional deficiencies in the U.S., it is common in most developing countries. Iron is an essential component of the hemoglobin molecule: without iron the bone marrow is unable to produce hemoglobin. The red cell count falls and those that do enter circulation are smaller than normal (microcytic) and lacking in hemoglobin, hence they are pale (hypochromic). There are many symptoms of anemia. Each individual will not experience all the symptoms and if the anemia is mild, the symptoms may not be noticeable. Some of the symptoms are: Pale skin color, fatigue, irritability, dizziness, weakness, shortness of breath, sore tongue, brittle nails, decreased appetite (especially in children), headache—frontal. Iron deficiency anemia significantly impairs mental and psychomotor development in infants and children.
The average amount of iron in the average adult male is 4 gm and in the average adult female 2.5 gm. The normal North American diet contains approximately 15-20 mg of iron per day. Most is present in meat and green vegetables; approximately 1.0 mg is absorbed each day and just about an equal amount is lost in feces and sweat. As a result, the average adult's iron intake is in delicate balance, but is of little consequence as there is slightly more iron absorbed than lost and a store of iron is gradually accumulated. If for some reason the rate of iron loss increases, these stores can be depleted and an absolute iron deficiency develops. Such a deficiency requires large doses of supplemental iron to re-supply the body stores and sufficient monitoring to prevent iron overload. In developing countries, about one-half of all women and children suffer from iron-deficiency anemia. In the Unites States, 7% of toddlers aged 1-2 years and 9%-16% of adolescent and adult females aged 12-49 years are iron deficient. The prevalence of iron deficiency has been estimated to be two times higher among non-Hispanic black and Mexican-American females (19%-22%) than among non-Hispanic white females (10%). (See www.cdc.gov/mmwr/preview/mmwrhtml/mm5140al.) Iron may be added to foods and beverages to supplement the dietary sources. Insoluble iron compounds need to be added to products as a suspension.
Calcium is an essential nutrient needed throughout life for a number of important physiologic functions. It is reported that ninety-nine percent of the body's calcium is present in teeth and bones. Therefore, calcium is needed for both formation and maintenance of bones and teeth. The remaining one percent of calcium is located throughout the body in the blood and soft tissues and is ionized in part. In its ionized form, calcium is of great importance for blood coagulation, proper functioning of the heart, nerves, and muscles, and in the permeability of membranes. Scientific research shows evidence that calcium plays a role in protecting against high blood pressure and colon cancer. If there are inadequate amounts of calcium from dietary sources, skeletal calcium will always be sacrificed to satisfy the metabolic needs of the soft tissues. Thus, when dietary calcium intake is inadequate, skeletal metabolism is compromised. Under this circumstance, less bone is accumulated during growth and calcium is withdrawn from the adult skeleton with a concomitant reduction of bone strength.
In many parts of the world, calcium intakes fall well below the recommended amounts. Although nutritionists have stressed the importance of receiving the daily nutritional requirements of calcium in the diet, it is difficult to achieve the required amount of calcium through a regular diet. Calcium can also be obtained through a variety of dietary sources, but a major problem with calcium supplementation from foods and beverages is the solubility of the calcium. Insoluble calcium salts need to be added to products as a suspension, but this often leads to negative changes in taste and texture as well as suspension settlement. In addition, insoluble calcium sources are generally absorbed less than soluble forms. Calcium can also impart a biting or burning sensation in the mouth when consumed at higher levels, and can leave an unpleasant aftertaste in the mouth depending upon the source of the calcium.
Iron and calcium deficiencies can be overcome by increasing the intake of foods naturally containing these minerals or by taking supplements. With respect to the former, there is obviously difficulty, particularly in developing countries, with increasing intake of foods that are high in iron and calcium. With respect to the latter, in many countries where the people suffer from these deficiencies, the economy is such that providing minerals as a supplement is expensive and presents significant distribution logistics problems. In addition, compliance, i.e., having the people take the mineral supplements on a daily basis, is a serious problem. Accordingly, the delivery of iron and calcium in a form that is bioavailable and at the same time has a non-objectionable taste and appearance, and in a form that would be consumed by a high proportion of the population at risk, is desirable.
Cereal grains have been fortified with many different vitamins and minerals, including iron and calcium. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,530, issued Dec. 12, 2000, Christiansen et al. describe processed cereal fortified with metal amino acid chelates, where the metal can be selected from various moieties, including iron or calcium. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,204, issued Mar. 27, 2001, Christensen et al. describe cereal grain kernels fortified with metal amino acid chelates, again where the metal can be selected from, for example, iron or calcium. However, the forms of calcium described therein are less soluble than the calcium forms described herein. In this regard, Applicants have surprisingly discovered that the calcium forms described herein exhibit increased solubility, such that enhanced levels of fortification can be achieved.
In view of the foregoing, it would be useful to provide improved cereal grain kernels that are fortified with iron and calcium. More specifically, it would be useful to provide fortified cereal grain kernels where the iron and calcium are incorporated to provide increased bioavailability such that smaller amounts of these materials may be used to fortify a cereal grain kernel, thereby reducing unwanted side effects and unpalatability.